


Help Me, Doctor

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [65]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I remember you did a Jared/Genevieve Dom-sub story a while back. Think you can do a Jensen/Danneel story with a medical kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i suck at writing medical kink dialogue. bear with me.

**Prompt:** I remember you did a Jared/Genevieve Dom-sub story a while back. Think you can do a Jensen/Danneel story with a medical kink?

 

Danneel was spread out on the bed, her legs spread and her pussy already wet. “Ooh, Dr. Ackles, I think I need your help.”

Jensen had stolen one of the doctor outfits from set after Danneel had professed that she felt horny after watching him play a doctor. He suspected she had a costume kink, because when Jensen dressed up as an army man in Felicia’s videogame-dream, she stole that outfit from set and made him fuck her in it. Not that it was some great hardship.

“Well, Miss Harris, what seems to be the matter?” Jensen purred.

Danneel pouted. “I’ve been feeling some kind of pain and I can’t quiet pinpoint the source.”  
Jensen smirked. “Well, I hope I can help you find it.” Jensen crawled up her body and kissed her softly. “Does it hurt here?”

“A little,” She said breathlessly. Jensen kissed across her neck.

“How about here?”

“Sort of,” Danneel said. “I think you need to keep looking, doctor.”

Jensen felt her soft curves under his hands, the warm skin that teased Jensen. He cupped her breasts in his hands. “Does it hurt here?”  
“Maybe.” Danneel arched her back. “You should examine it more thoroughly.”  
Jensen knew Danneel had sensitive breasts. Jensen had brought her off just by playing with her tits on more than one occasion. He brought his mouth closer and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Danneel squeaked and her hands twisted in the doctor’s coat. “There.”  
Jensen smiled, his mouth full of tit. He laved his tongue over her nipple and fondled the other breast in his hand. Danneel made little breathy moans as Jensen worshipped her breasts, alternating between the two mounds until they were both red and wet from his ministrations. Jensen grinned and mouthed his way down her body, sucking bruises onto her hips and dipping his tongue into her bellybutton to make her gasp.

“You—oh—you need to examine me thoroughly,” Danneel panted. “Put that degree to work.”  
“Telling me how to do my job?” Jensen murmured. He trailed his fingers down her thighs, purposely ignoring her wet cunt. “Let me perform my examination in peace.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Danneel purred. Jensen kissed the inside of her knee, and then dotted kisses all the way up her thighs until he reached the crease between her groin and her thigh. He breathed on her clit, watching it grow harder. Danneel squirmed expectantly but Jensen bypassed her pussy and started to kiss his way down her other thigh.

The skin was silky under his mouth and Jensen licked at it a little bit. He loved the way she tasted, a mix of sweat, arousal, and vanilla. He licked and kissed until he was at her knee, and then kissed the sensitive skin behind it that made Danneel twitch and moan.

His hands explored her long legs and back up to cup her tits, flicking the nipples and kissing her neck. Danneel was shuddering with every touch. “Please, doctor,” She begged. “Touch me.”

“Hm…” Jensen reached two fingers down and slid them inside her open vagina. “Are you experiencing pain here?”  
“Yes,” She panted. “You should—you should take a look.”

Jensen winked at her and crawled down until his head was between her legs. She was dripping. He ran his tongue over her cunt, relishing the whimper she let out. He lapped at her like a kitten and she convulsed under his mouth. Her clit was standing up, begging for attention and Jensen focused his tongue on it. Danneel cried out and she was practically sobbing for orgasm. Jensen removed his mouth from her pussy and she whined. “Why-,”

“I know what I’m doing,” Jensen purred. “Let the doctor do his job.”

Danneel’s hand twitched like it wanted to wander down to her clit and rub herself off, so Jensen grabbed both of her wrists and leaned back down to lick at her. He played this game for a while, bringing her close to orgasm with his tongue and then pulling back at the last moment. Finally he got her off and tasted her juices on his tongue.

Danneel panted and collapsed into the pillow. “Oh, doctor…”  
“Not done with you yet,” Jensen promised. He grabbed a condom from their nightstand and pulled it on. “I’m gonna fuck you, honey. Gonna make you scream for real.”

Jensen slid into her wet heat and she arched her back in pleasure. “Oh, Dr. Ackles, you’re driving me crazy.”  
The doctor’s costume was still on as he fucked her passionately. He rocked the bed back and forth and he was pretty sure the headboard dented the wall. “Oh, oh, oh,” Danneel grunted.  “Doctor!” She cried out and then Jensen felt her second orgasm hit. He groaned and came inside the condom.

“Danni, fuck,” He sighed. He pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trashcan. “That was good.”

She grinned. “I don’t think you quite cured me, Dr. Ackles. You might have to check again.”  


End file.
